


Tied Up Tight

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Castiel wears a corset and Dean really REALLY approves.





	1. Chapter 1

Deans life was normal. He taught at the local college, he visited his family on Sundays, hell he even recycled. He liked his life. Molding the minds of the future made him proud, seeing his brother grow up and have a fulfilling life made him even prouder. His apartment was filled with cherished childhood mementos like the play dough hand print Sammy made him when he was five. And his moms secret chocolate chip cookie recipe he kept hidden in the bottom drawer in the kitchen. He loved his life, he had everything he could ever want.

Except someone to share it with.

Truth be told, Dean was lonely. Achingly lonely. Some days he'd stay late at the college hoping someone needed some extra help on an assignment just so he didn't have to go home to his empty apartment. Sure, he went out to the bar with a few of his colleagues for a drink, he sang karaoke, he danced, but as soon as he'd step through his door, the emptiness set in. He just needed something more.

 

 

"Alright, everyone. Settle down. Adam, seat. Now. Lisa, get your lips off Arthur and get your book out!" Dean walked behind his desk and grabbed a marker. "Today, we're going over the homework you were supposed to do this weekend. How many of you actually read the book?"

Three people raised their hands.

"Of course." Dean mumbled. "You know this is twenty-five percent of your grade right?"

"It's just so....boring," a blonde girl sighed. "He's like, so depressed. It made me sad just trying to read it."

"Yeah, no I get that, Claire. But can you tell me what the main message of the book was?"

Claire flicked her pencil on the desk and shook her head.

"Anyone?" Dean asked hopefully.

The room was filled with mutters but no one spoke up. Dean sighed and braced himself on his desk. Maybe he wasn't molding the minds of the future. Maybe he was just boring them to death.

"Innocence," a voice called from the back of the room.

Dean lifted his head slightly, trying to find the source. "Yes. Who said that? Raise your hand."

Instead of a hand, someone stood up and walked down the aisle toward Dean. He didn't recognize this student. "Innocence. More to the point, childhood innocence. Being afraid to make the fall into adult hood. "

Deans eyes watched the man stalk towards his desk. His black slacks clung to his hips and thighs. White sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealed the tail end of a tattoo. His slim waist opened up into a thick, broad chest. And damn it if he didn't have the most gorgeous eyes Dean had ever seen. He hadn't realized the man had stopped talking until a student cleared their throat. He tore his eyes away and stood up straight.

"Yeah. Yes. Um," Dean took a deep breath, "sorry, but who are you?"

The man smiled and reached out his hand. "Castiel Novak. The new Religious Studies professor."

Dean took Castiels hand. It was warm and soft. Probably felt a lot like his lip--

"Dean. Winchester." Dean cleared his throat loudly. "I'm Dean Winchester."

Castiel smirked. "Nice to meet you, Dean. May I have my hand back?"

The class chuckled and someone let out a whistle. Dean snatched his hand back and looked out over his students.

"Alright, can it." Dean barked. "Are you staying for the lecture or..."

Castiel waved a hand in the air. "No, I just thought I'd stop in and introduce myself."

"In the middle of my class?"

Castiel smiled and crossed his arms. "I've heard your lectures can get very...heated. Wanted to see it for myself. But, seeing as how hardly anyone actually read the book, I don't think today is my day. I'll see you around, Dean." He turned to leave, nodding to a few of the students on his way out. The metal door closed with a bang that echoed through the classroom.

 _"Holy fuck."_  Dean whispered under his breath.

 

The day passed by in a blur. He pretty much phoned it in after meeting Castiel. Feeling a little bad about it, he offered the students a chance to come in after hours to catch up on anything they needed help with. And yeah, maybe he was hoping a certain blue eyed man would come back. One of his favorite students, Kevin, came in and asked if Dean had graded lasts weeks quiz. Which he hadn't. That earned him an eye roll and a "Come on, man!" before he stormed out. Meg came in and basically asked Dean for a cheat sheet for the semester. That earned her an eye roll and a finger sternly pointed towards the door. Then there was Becky. Becky was a slightly psychotic, but mainly harmless, student Dean never seemed to be able to get rid of. She enrolled in all of his classes even though she was going to school to be a doctor. She asked him a few school related questions, then true to form, asked him what his plans were for the weekend and if he wanted to have a drink. One time, at his lowest (and we're talking  _low_ ) he almost took her up on it. But that had disaster/stalker all over it. Becky finally left, bouncing and swaying her ponytail along the way. He packed up his briefcase and walked out the metal doors of his classroom.

 _RIGHT_ into Castiel. Their bodies clashed against each others briefly. One of Castiels arms wrapped around Deans waist while Deans stumbled forward, pressing his hand against the shorter mans chest.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Cas. I didn't see you there." Dean huffed.

"Cas?" Castiels eyebrow shot up.

Dean could fell Castiels heart racing. He could the warmth of his solid body. He could feel....what was this? He curled fingers against the soft fabric of Castiels shirt. Something stiff was underneath.

"Dean?"

Deans eyes flew up. "Uh...yeah. Cas. Sorry, you're names just kinda a mouthful man."

"I see. Well, I was just on my way out. I was coming to ask you if you'd like to have a drink with me and a few other teachers tonight."

Dean knew Cas was talking, but he couldn't understand any of it. All he could think about was blue eyes. And the heat of Cas' arm around him. And stupidly hot black hair. And--shit.

"What?" Dean cocked his head to the side.

Castiel let out a quiet laugh. "I'm going to let go of you now." Cas dropped his arm and took a step back. Dean frowned at the loss but regained himself quickly.

"I asked if you wanted to have a drink tonight. With a few other teachers. It's my first day and I'd like a chance to get to know everyone."

This was it. This is what Dean's been waiting for. A smoking hot somebody to possibly fill the void in his life.

"No."

Castiel narrowed his eyebrows. "Oh."

Deans eyes widened when he realized what he said.  _SHIT SHIT SHIT what's wrong with me?!_ "I-I'm sorry. I just. I have...plans...tonight."  _WHAT ARE YOU DOING WINCHESTER???_

Castiel nodded and laced his fingers together in front of him. "No problem. Maybe some other time." He straightened his shirt and wiped his palm on his slacks. "Good night, Dean." He turned and walked down the hall.

Dean was still standing there frozen. He watched as Castiel walked out the doors and into the snowy night.

Once inside his car, he leaned his head on the steering wheel and banged his head against it while chanting "What. The fuck. Is wrong with me?"

 

Dean slumps down on his couch with a beer in his hand. Resting his head against the cushion, he closes his eyes and sighs.

"'No'. 'No'. What the hell. 'No'?" He repeats the word over and over until it doesn't even sound like a word anymore. His buzzing phone brings him out of the loop.

"Heya, Sammy."

"Grrrraaalala."

"Sammy?"

"Yeeblllerraah!!"

"You drunk or somethin', man? Where are you?"

There's a shuffling sound across the line followed by a thunk and laughing.

"Hello?"

"Sam? What the hell?"

"Hey, Dean, sorry. Luke got my phone somehow. He must've dialed you or something."

Dean chuckled. "That's alright man. I thought You butt dialed me while you and Jess were goin' at it."

"Oh come on, Dean. That's gross." Sam huffed a laugh.

"Hey, I was going to call you anyway. Got something I wanna talk to you about."

"You pregnant?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. No. I uh," Dean rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, "I think I might've met someone?"

"No shit, I mean shoot. Sorry, Lukey.  _No Shit_ ," Sam whispered. "Really? Where?"

"At the college."

"Dean. It's not a student is it?" Sam said sternly.

"What the fuck! No! Jesus, Sammy, what kinda guy do you think I am?"

"Well--"

"Don't answer that. No, it's not a student. He's a professor." Dean held his breath.

Silence.

"Sam?"

"Yeah-no, I'm here. So,  _he_ , huh?"

"Yes, Sam, he."

"That's awesome, man."

"Really?" Dean sighed.

"Hell yeah! I mean, it's been forever since you've showed any interest in someone. I think it's great. Does he know you're into him?"

"No. But he asked me out for a drink tonight. You know, with a bunch of other people from work."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but I said no."

Sam scoffed. "What the hell? Why?"

Dean stood up and started pacing the room. "I have no idea, man! One minute he was askin' me to go out and then the word just kinda few out of my mouth! I'm an idiot."

Sam chuckled. "Well, yeah. I could've told you that."

"Shut it. What do I do?"

"Well, you know where he'll be tonight. Why don't you just go? Tell him you changed your mind?"

Dean stopped in his tracks. "That's....not a bad idea."

"S'what I'm here for, man. Luke, no! No! Ah, shit-shoot, I gotta. go. Luke just pulled over the stack of DVD's."

Dean laughed. "Later, man. Tell that nephew of mine I love him."

"Will do. Later, bro."

Dean hung up and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe going out wouldn't be such a bad idea. Not like he was doing anything else.

"Fuck it."

 

Forty-five minutes and three outfit changes later, Dean walked into the bar. He surveyed the crowd looking for anyone he knew. Charlie was at the bar, Victor, Benny, Pam and her husband Chuck were sitting at a table along the back wall. He walked up to the bar and held up his finger.

"Can I get a beer?"

Charlie turned and smiled. "Dean! You're here!" She wrapped him in a tight hug and bounced up and down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here, git offa me, woman." Dean patted her back and smiled.

"Oh my gosh. It's been forever! What made you decide to come out?"

Dean took his beer from the bartender and nodded. "I, uh, Cas asked me to come."

Charlie scrunched her nose. "Cas? Who's Cas?"

"Castiel Novak? He's the new--"

"Religious Studies! Right! That's awesome! Come sit with us!" She lead Dean over to the table with a giant grin. "Guess who decided to grace us with his presence?"

Everyone smiled and greeted him with hugs and handshakes. Sitting down, Dean scanned the bar once more.

No Cas.

"--told me his dog ate it. Can you believe that?"

Someone nudged Dean with their elbow.

"Hmm?"

"Jeez, Dean. You drunk already or just ignoring us?" Pam joked.

"No, sorry. Just...I thought Cas was comin'?" He took a drink of beer and tried to avoid eye contact.

"He's juss in line fer karaoke." Chuck slurred and pointed.

Dean turned to the stage and tried (and failed) not to gasp. There was Cas. Standing under a small spotlight that drenched him in a soft red right. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off the rest of his tattoo. He couldn't make it out from where he was but he couldn't help but think about getting very acquainted with it. With his tongue. His slacks were changed out for dark denim jeans and made his ass look---

"Are you going to sing, Dean?"

Dean pulled his eyes back to his coworkers.

"Sorry, what?"

Pam laughed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I asked if you were going to sing tonight. You sure you're ok? You're acting kinda weird. Even for you."

Dean pulled his eyebrows together and shot a look in Cas' direction. "Yeah. I'm good. I'll be right back."

He grabbed his beer and stood up, his feet seemingly having a mind of their own. He walked up to Castiel who was bent over a table lined with plastic binders.

"See anything you like?"  _WOW, smooth, Winchester_ Dean thought.

Cas stood and faced Dean, a slow grin spread across his face. "Hello, Dean."

_Jesus, could his voice be any deeper?_

Cas extended his hand and Dean took it willingly. He remembered ten seconds later that he was supposed to let go.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, what're you singing?"

"You know? I'm not sure. I'm starting to rethink it altogether now."

"Why's that?"

Castiel stepped a fraction closer. His eyes raked over Deans body as he reached out and ran his hand down his arm. "Changed my mind. Better things to focus on now."

Jesus Christ he was forward. Dean stood there like a deer in headlights. Not knowing what to say, he looked over at the bar. "You need a drink? I need a drink. I'm gonna get us a drink."

He turned on his heel and hustled over to the bar. He leaned against it and took a deep breath

_Get your SHIT together! It's just a guy. A really hot guy. That might be into you._

He hailed the bartender and asked for two beers. He closed his eyes and tried to regain control over his thoughts when a hand caressed his back. He looked over to see Castiel standing there.

"Dean are you alright?" His expression was soft instead of his usual intense stare.

Dean nodded. "Yep. Everything's good, man."  _Where the hell are those beers?_

"Are you sure? You seem...on edge." Cas' hand made small circles on Deans lower back. He leaned back into it a fraction as he looked at the mans face. Which was a really stupid idea. The bluest eyes on the planet were watching him with concern. 

"I'm, uh...I don't know, man. I have a lot on my mind I guess."

"Oh? Anything I can help with?" His hand continued to rub against his back, slipping slightly lower.

Dean tensed. "Maybe? C-Can I ask you somethin'?"  _Now or never_

"Anything, Dean." Castiel replied with a smile.

Dean took a steadying breath. "Are you--do you. Shit. Are you hitting on me?"

Cas' hand stop moving as a wolfish grin spread across his face. He leaned in close enough that Dean could feel his stubble rub against his ear.

"What do you think?" Castiel whispered, slipping his hand over Deans ass.

Dean gulped and closed his eyes. "Y-yes. Yeah I'm pr-pretty sure you are." His brain couldn't form full words. Probably because there was no blood left in his brain. It shot south at Castiels touch. He turned to face Castiel head on. Their faces were so close if Dean leaned in even a little bit his lips would brush across the other mans.

"D'you wanna get out of here?" Deans breath washed over Castiels smile.

"Fuck, yes I do."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel grabbed Deans hand and pulled them towards the exit. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Charlie gaping at them. He throws her a small wave before he's tugged out into the darkness.

Dean doesn't even realize that he's left Baby behind in the parking lot. He followed Cas directly to his car and climbed in. Looking over, he can clearly see his tattoo now. There's writing on a banner that's wrapped around a long sword. It looks like it's written in Latin which explains why he can't make out what it says. Looking up, Dean noticed Cas' hands were gripping the wheel tight. His eyes were burning a hole through the windshield. Dean wondered if he was nervous or changed his mind. The way he was white knuckling the wheel was kinda freaking him out.

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked, trying to make his voice sound like he wasn't about to burst.

Castiel looked over quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. "My place. If that's alright with you." He smiled and rested his hand on Deans thigh.

_Oh fuck_

"Yeah. Yeah that's...good." He hadn't been with anyone in 3 years. And that was a woman. The last time he was with a man he was 22. Sure, he knew his way around a man's body but it had been a really  _really_ long time. 

_Ok, don't panic. You got this. You're Dean fucking Winchester._

Castiels fingers pressed into Deans thigh, slinking higher up. Dean closed his eyes and let out a shuttering breath. "I gotta tell you someth--"

"We're here." Cas pulled over on the side of the road and turned the car off. His hand remained on Deans upper thigh. He leaned over and brushed his lips across Deans cheek. "You coming?"

"Not yet," Dean turned and rested his cheek on Cas', "but soon, I hope."

Castiel let out a deep groan and whipped off his seat belt. "Inside. Now." Cas demanded.

 

Once inside, Dean didn't have a chance to look around. Cas shoved him against the wall but kept him at arms length with his arms braced on either side of him.

"The minute I saw you I knew," he whispered. His eyes took in Deans trembling body, the way it writhed against the wall.

"Knew what?" Dean asked shakily. He'd never been chased like this before. No one has ever  _wanted_ Dean like this. It felt like he was almost being hunted. And. He. Loved. It.

Castiel bent his elbows and leaned in close. "That I needed to have you." He inhaled deeply and pressed his lips to Deans. So soft at first that Dean wasn't even sure it happened. The feeling of Castiels tongue sliding across his bottom lip was a good indication that, yes, yes it definitely happened. Before he could attempt to kiss back, Cas pulled away.

"I'm sorry. It's--it's been a while since I've, y'know."

"Don't worry," Castiel ran his fingers down Deans cheek, "I'll take it easy on you." He grabbed Deans hand and led him down a short hallway before stopping in front of a big black door. "For now, anyway."

He opened the door and pulled Dean inside. As far as bedrooms go, it was quite normal. A large four poster bed was pushed against the wall with end tables on either side of it. There was a door that led to who the hell cares, and another that looked like a large closet. Before Dean could take in anything else he was being pushed towards the bed. Castiels mouth was on Deans throat, sucking and nibbling at the skin. Dean moaned and dug his fingers into Castiels back which made the other man gasp.

"Bed." Castiel said gruffly as he pushed Dean down. He landed with a thump and slid up to the headboard. 

Castiel looked at him as he undid his belt and pulled down his zipper. Dean took the hint and started undressing himself in a hurry. Pants and belts and socks were thrown to the ground in a heap. Cas hesitated and played with the hem of his shirt. He braced himself at the end of the bed, his arms stretched wide, holding onto the posts.

"What's your favorite color?"

The question threw Dean for a loop. He laid there, completely naked and exposed and this guy wanted to know what his favorite  _color_ was? He blinked a few times before answering.

"Uh..blue. Right now, it's blue." Dean stammered.

Cas' eyes fluttered shut while he rolled his head back. "I thought so." He released his grip on the posts and pulled his shirt over his head.

_Holy. Mother. Fuck._

Cas let his shirt drop to the floor. His chest was covered in tattoos. They spread from his sternum over his shoulders and down his arms. Dean sat up and looked closer. He couldn't make out what was trailing down his torso because a dark blue corset was covering them up. There were tons of little snaps that flickered in the dim light of of the moon.

Castiel leaned a knee on the foot of the bed and started crawling up the bed. One knee at a time, he stalked closer to Dean. Once his hands were resting on either side of Deans torso, he sat back on his heels and looked down at him.

"Like it?" He asked, so innocently.

Deans hands lifted shakily and rested on Castiels sides. He slid them up, feeling the stiff but soft fabric on his fingertips. "It's," he continued smoothing his hands over it until he reached skin. "It's gorgeous, Cas."

Dean sat up and pressed his chest against it. Wrapping his arms around Cas, he pulled him into a deep, needy kiss. Lips and tongues slipping over the others. It was wet and rough and  _hot_. Dean needed more. He bucked his hips up into Cas which made him moan loudly. He gripped Deans face roughly with one hand and pushed him down onto the bed, holding him in place.

"Stay," is all he said before he sank down Deans body, biting him along the way. Deans body writhed against the sheets. Cas' teeth digging into his flesh was overwhelming. His cock was hard and bumping against the corset which was a whole new level of sexy. Castiel must've caught on because he moved his chest up and down on Dean, slicking his pre come all over it.

"Jesus fuck, Cas if you don't--fffffuck!"

Castiels mouth closed over Deans cock and sucked hard. He dug his fingers into Deans hips and held him in place while sucking him deep into his throat. Dean groaned and cursed under his breath. This is by far the best blowjob he's ever had and Cas is just getting started. He whined when Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock and slid his mouth off slowly.

"Eyes open. Look at me, baby." Castiel whispered. And Dean will be damned if he doesn't. He watched Castiels as he slid his hand up and down on his wet cock and flicking the tip with his perfectly pink tongue. It didn't stay there long, though. It slid down his shaft, over his balls and between his thighs. Circling Deans hole, he pumped him faster. Dean wasn't even sure what sounds were coming out of his mouth but he couldn't care less. All too soon it ended. Cas climbed back up Deans body and laid against his chest. He circled his fingertip around Deans nipple and pinched it.

"Have you ever fucked a man, Dean?" Castiel bent down and bit it gently.

Dean was gasping and his heart was pounding. "Not--not for a long time. But--ah! Yes! Yes, I have."

A smile crept across Castiels face. He reached under the pillow with one hand while the other pumped his cock, rubbing it over Deans stomach. He pulled out a small bottle and popped the top.

"Wait. Wait, hang on." Dean pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Castiels face was suddenly very serious. "Is everything ok?"

Dean smiled and took the bottle from him. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just--can I?" He reached down and ran his fingers over Castiels cock. Castiel shuddered at the touch and nodded. Dean sunk down below the man and wiped the tip of his leaking cock across his lips, licking the slit.

"Fuck," Castiel hissed. He gripped himself tight and pressed against Deans mouth, who willingly opened. He continued stroking himself as Dean sucked and licked. Deans hands gripped the corset tight and yanked Castiel closer, driving his cock deep into his throat.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, "I need you to fuck me. Right  _now_." He pulled out of Deans mouth with a slick pop.

Straddling Deans lap, Cas took the still open bottle and poured it in his hand. He reached behind himself and slathered Deans cock with the lube, then pressed a wet finger into his hole. Rocking his hips, he added another finger quickly, pumping it deep and hard into himself.

Dean, who's hands were still digging tight into the corset, pulled him down hard, adding to Cas' pleasure.

"I'm ready. Dean, fuck me." Castiel pleaded.

Dean gripped his cock tight and replaced Cas' fingers with it, pushing in slowly, inch by inch until he was buried inside him. Castiel let out a wall shaking groan and started rocking up and down, digging his nails into Deans chest.

"C'mon, baby. You can do better than that," Dean growled. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and smirked. He slammed himself down hard, crying out in the dark. He wrapped a hand around himself and started pumping in rhythm with Deans thrusts. He could feel it burning inside him, ready to ignite any second.

"Come, Dean. Come. I'm not gonna last--fffuck--I can't last much longer."

Dean grabbed Castiels hips hard and fucked up into him as hard as he could. Over and over and over until--

"Fuck, Dean!" Castiel jerked and slammed down hard, shooting come over Deans belly and chest.

Eyes blown wide watching the come shoot out of Castiel, Dean thrust up one last time before he came shouting Castiels name. 

Castiel collapsed next to a sweating, cursing Dean. For a few minutes the only sound in the room was their breathing and occasional chuckle.

After regaining his composure, Dean propped himself up on an elbow and looked over at Cas who had his arm lying over his forehead.

"So, corsets and tattoos, huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, kinda my thing."

"I think it's kinda my thing now, too." Dean ran a finger down the length of it, stopping just above Castiels hipbone.

"Yeah?" he asked, moving his arm off his head.

Dean leaned down and kissed the swirling tattoo over his shoulder. "Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

**_One Week Later_ **

 

"I'm WHAT?" Claire screamed.

"You heard me!" Becky yelled back.

"Because I liked it? Did you even read it?" Claire stood and started walking towards Becky's desk.

 

"Sounds like it's getting pretty....angry in there." Castiel dipped his head to the side to look in the classroom.

"Yeah, it gets like that a lot. Claire isn't shy about telling anyone how she feels." Dean narrowed his eyes. "It'll be alright," he chuckled and nibbled at the base of Cas' neck.

 

"All I'm saying is that you and anyone else who liked the book is amoral." Becky crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

"You  _BITCH!_ " Claire lunged at Becky, luckily Kevin wrapped an arm around her just in time and held the girl tight.

"Umm, Mr, Winchester?!" Kevin squeaked.

 

"Ugh, so much for a quick make out session before class," Dean grumbled.

 

"See? You just proved my point. That book is filled with profanity and--" she lowered her head and whispered, "sexual content."

"We're in college, you dumbass! If you haven't noticed, that's ninety percent of what  _normal_ kids do here!" She squirmed against Kevin's grip. "Let me go, Tran!"

 

"You better get in there before Claire breaks Mr. Tran. I'll see you later?" Castiel gave Dean a chaste kiss before walking to his classroom.

Dean watched Cas walk away, admiring the way his slacks clung to his tight ass.

 

"MR. WINCHESTER!" Kevin shouted.

He snapped out of it and walked in the classroom. "Alright, alright! Everyone calm down. What the hell is going on in here?"

"This bitch--"

"Hey," Dean pointed a finger at Claire, "language."

She puffed a lock of blonde hair from her face and shrugged out of Kevin's arms. "Becky here seems to think that anyone who liked The Catcher In The Rye is 'amoral'."

"Becky?" Dean turned and faced her. "Care to explain?"

She stood slowly and straightened her skirt. "In my opinion, the book is an instruction manual for how to be a horrible person. Underage drinking, abuse,  _sex,_ " she whispered and blushed at the word. "If children read this, they'd think that is how someone is supposed to act! It's terrible. It should still be banned."

"It's not  _ABOUT_ any of that," Claire chimed in. "It's  _about_ making your way in the world. Growing up, learning how to be a functioning adult. Everyone makes mistakes and yeah, Holden made a shit ton. But he wants to  _save_ children from all of that. If the drinking and sex is all you can focus on, that says a lot about you." She ended her rant and stormed out of the room.

Dean stood there with one hand covering his smirk. Becky looked like she'd been stabbed in the chest. She packed up her bag and left shortly after.

Dean clapped his hands together and looked out over the shocked class.

"Well, everyone ready to get started?"

 

The rest of the day passed much quieter. After a few quizzes and one minor shouting match, Dean packed his briefcase and pulled out his phone. He'd been seeing Cas almost every day since the night at the bar. He didn't want to rush things, but it felt  _right._ They'd only been together that first night but that doesn't mean there hasn't been some hot and heavy nights since.

_From: Dean_

_Dinner tonight?_

 

_From: Cas_

_Definitely. Where?_

 

_From: Dean_

_I'm thinking The Square?_

 

_From: Cas_

_Oooh, fancy. Should I dress up?_

 

_From: Dean_

_Hell yeah_

 

_From: Cas_

_What color?_

 

Those two words made Deans heart pound in his chest. He flushed at the thought of seeing Castiel in another corset. _  
_

_From: Dean_

_Surprise me_

 

_From: Cas_

_See you at 7_

The Square was one of the nicest restaurants in town. Real linen tablecloths, fancy wines, candles, the whole nine yards. Dean had been there once before on a date that ended really badly. Apparently being a bisexual college professor wasn't good enough for a single mother of three. She was looking for a "more accomplished" man. He huffed at the thought. Cas didn't seem to care how much money he did or didn't have. He didn't care that he wasn't strictly gay. Hell he didn't even care that Dean was apprehensive about having sex. Not that he didn't want to because, hell, he really  _really_ wanted to. Just the thought of it made him hard. Cas moaning his name while driving deep inside him. Claiming him, making him cry out for more.

"Shit," Dean gasped, rubbing the front of his towel. He had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting at the foot of his bed, trying to figure out what to wear when the thought crept into his head. Shucking his towel off, he laid back on the mattress and gripped his cock, pumping it lightly. He imagined it was Castiels hand, stroking long and slow. He thought of Cas' mouth slowly slipping underneath, licking and sucking around his hole.

"Fuck," he hissed. His hand sped up, jerking hard and fast. His free hand scraped down his thigh and between his legs, teasing at his hole. He sucked in a deep breath when the pad of his finger pressed at the opening. Harder. Deeper. Faster.

More.

Faster.

Deeper.

Cas.

_Cas_

"Fuck!" Dean shouted as he came over his stomach. He panted and cursed under his breath. Thankfully, the towel was still next to him. He cleaned himself up, feeling absolutely blissed out. He stood and walked over to his closet, chucking the towel in a laundry basket. He pulled out a white button down that he paired with a navy blue suit jacket with matching pants. He unclasped the top two buttons and straightened out his shirt.

"Not half bad, Winchester," he said with a smile while checking his reflection. He fixed his hair one last time and headed out.

 

"Reservation for two. Winchester."

The hostess ran her finger down a long list before tapping at a name. "Yes! Winchester. Right this way," she said sweetly.

She lead him past the main dining hall and into a room that was normally closed off except for private events.

"Um, this isn't--" Dean started.

She turned to him and smiled. "You're date called ahead and asked to reserve the VIP area for tonight."

"Did he, now?" Dean raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. It was very intimate. Dim lighting, candles on the table with a bottle of champagne already chilling. The small round table didn't leave much room for anything other than close, private conversation. Dean sat down and thanked the hostess. She set two menus on the table and excused herself. 

Dean tapped his foot under the table, suddenly feeling nervous. Did Cas even like places like this? Was it too much? Oh, what if it was too expensive? He had enough money to cover the full bill, no matter what, but what if Cas didn't? How much money does he even make? He's new, hasn't gotten raises or tenure yet. What if he thought it was too formal for a first date? What if---

_Shit shit shit I didn't think this through._

The creaking of a door pulled him out of his panic-loop. He looked up and all the sudden none of it mattered. It was like someone sucked all the air out of the room. His chest clenched and his heart seemingly stopped.

In walked Castiel. His normally wild, back hair was slicked back like a gangster from the twenties. The way his black, creased slacks hugged his legs made it look like they were an extra set of skin. His white collared shirt carried a dark purple tie around the neck. His sleeves were rolled up and shoved above his elbows. All topped off with a light grey and white pinstriped corseted waistcoat. 

Dean couldn't think. Hell, he couldn't even remember his own name. All he could do is fucking stare at the sex on legs stalking towards him.

"Hello, Dean," a voice crooned somewhere in the distance.

Deans stared ahead at the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Dean?"

"H-holy fuck," is all he could manage.

Castiel chuckled and sat down next to Dean. "You're not so bad yourself," he said, pressing his lips just under Deans ear.

The sensation made him shudder. He quickly grabbed the lapels on Cas' waistcoat and pulled him in close, breathing in his scent.

"I'm going to eat you alive," Dean growled before yanking him in for a bruising kiss.

Cas' hands flew up to Deans hair and tugged roughly. He looked Dean in the eyes and whispered "Only after I eat you."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Castiel bit his lip and Dean chuckled.

"A-are you ready to order?" the very embarrassed waitress asked.

"Two bacon cheese burgers, side of fries and whatever pie you have." Castiel ordered without ever looking away from Dean.

"Um, I'm terribly sorry, sir. But we don't serve burgers here," the increasingly nervous waitress stammered.

Castiel turned to her. "Tell Michael his brother, Castiel, needs two bacon cheese burgers, a side of fries and whatever pie you have."

"OH! Oh, my gosh. Yes, sir. Right away." She took their menus and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean whispered.

Castiel smiled and brought Deans hand up to his mouth. "My brother, Michael, owns this restaurant," he said between kissing each of Deans knuckles.

Dean was suddenly very sweaty. "What??"

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean. "Is that a problem?"

"Wh--no. I mean. Your brother. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal, Dean. Are you sure you're ok?" Cas cupped Deans cheek.

Meeting the brother. He'd have to, right? That waitress was going back and telling Michael that is brother was here. Of course he'd come and say hi or something.

"Is--does he--I'm your date," Dean stuttered.

Castiel raised an eyebrow as the corner of his lip pulled up. "Yes? And?"

Dean wiped his palms on his pants. "Does he know?"

"That I'm gay?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. My whole family does."

"Oh."

"And you didn't tell me that he owned this place because...?"

"You wanted to come here. I haven't seen my brother in a few months. It all just seemed to work out."

He was so nonchalant about it. Dean was having a mini panic attack.

"D-do you want me to...meet him?"

"If you'd like to. My brother is very important to me, you're important to me, so yes. I would like you two to meet."

"O-ok."

Deans head was swimming.

_I"m meeting the brother of my...boyfriend? Is Cas my boyfriend? It's only been a week. Wait, did Cas just say that I was importa--_

"Here you are, gentlemen," the waitress chimed. She walked in and set down a round tray of food and passed out their plates. "Need anything else?"

Castiel shook his head. "We're fine, thank you."

"No problem. You're brother will be in shortly. Enjoy!" She turned and left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Dean took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean can't help but look at the door every ten seconds. He was sure he'd sweat through his under shirt and his foot wiggled constantly under the table. He'd never met the family of someone he was dating before. No moms or dads or brothers. None. He wasn't that kind of guy. What made him really nervous was that Castiel could've asked to go somewhere else for dinner.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean squeaked.

"If this is making you uncomfortable, I can tell Michael we had to leave." He rested his palm on Deans hand and squeezed.

Dean looked into his eyes and sighed. "No, no it's ok. I'm just nervous. Never met the family of someone I'm....dating?" He scrunched his nose, hoping he didn't cross a line.

"Dating? I thought we were doing much, much more than just dating," Castiel murmured, leaning in and kissing Dean softly. Deans hand cupped the back of Cas' neck and held him tight, deepening the kiss. He trailed his hand down Castiels back, fingers bumping along the laces as he went.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," Dean whispered through kisses.

Castiel chuckled darkly and ran his hand up Deans leg and palmed his growing erection. "I think I have an idea. You really like these don't you?" He kissed down the side of Deans mouth to his neck, sucking gently.

"Y-yes. Shit, yeah I really do," Dean huffed out.

"Ahem."

Dean shot up straight as an arrow hearing someone clear their throat. Castiel closed his eyes and smiled. "Hello, Michael."

Michael stepped into the room and walked over to their table. He was almost as tall as Dean, broad shoulders, dark skin, and a perfectly groomed beard.

"Hello, Cassie. Long time, no see," he said smoothly. "Who's this?" He walked up to the table and reached his hand towards Dean. He wiped his palms on his jeans before taking hold of the other mans hand and shaking it.

"Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you." Ok, so maybe his voice trembled a little. He did just get caught sucking face with the guys brother.

"Pleasure is all mine, Dean," Michael smirked and turned to Castiel. "Where on earth did you find this remarkable specimen?"

Castiel rose from his seat smiling and hugged his brother briefly. "At the college. Dean is also a professor."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I teach English Lit."

"A book worm," he fake gasped, "Castiel, he's perfect for you. Unlike the _last_ boyfr--" he added with a smile.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Michael?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Shut up."

Michael laughed and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'll let you two get back to...eating. Your pie will be out shortly."

"Could you pack it to go, please? We really must be heading out." Castiel took his seat next to Dean and put his hand on his thigh.

"Of course. Dean, it was lovely meeting you. I hope my brother brings you by again. Enjoy your evening. Goodbye, Castiel." Michael ruffled Cas' hair before turning and walking out.

Dean let out a long sigh. "That wasn't so bad. He seems nice."

"He's an idiot." Castiel groaned while using a spoons reflection to try and correct his hair.

"Well, I like him. You never mentioned that you were--or he was--um...was someone adopted?"

Castiel let out a loud laugh, forgetting his hair. He turned to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Dean. Michael was adopted. So was Anna."

"Oh. I didn't know you had more siblings." Dean lowered his head and played with his napkin. "I guess I don't really know that much about you."

A waitress came in with a white plastic bag and set it on the table. "Your bill has been taken care of. Have a good evening gentlemen."

"Thank you," Castiel smiled. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to her. She smiled wide and bounced out of the room.

"So, your place or mine?" That damn smile crept across Castiels face again.

"Yours," Dean barely responded before Castiel took his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant.

 

Dean was glad that they had ridden there in separate cars. Following Cas to his house gave him time to decompress. He really didn't know anything about the guy other than he had adopted siblings, taught Biblical Studies of all things, had kink for corsets and that he was really  _really_ good in bed.

He pulled into his driveway and saw leaning against his car waiting for him.

"You drive very slow," he said, pulling Dean in for a quick kiss.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not everyone has a little electric car that can fly down the road. Baby is a  _lady_. You have to treat her like one. Slow and steady."

Castiel huffed. "I wouldn't know. I drive like I fuck. Hard and fast." He took Deans now shaking hand and lead him inside.

Dean had become acquainted with his home by now. He learned where just about everything was in the short week they'd been together.

"I have an idea," Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"O-oh? What's what?" Deans heart started racing.

Castiel walked slowly over to him and ran his hands under Deans jacket, pushing it off and tossing over a nearby chair.

"I was thinking," Castiel kissed Dean gently, "maybe tonight we could...talk."

_Oh thank GOD_

"Talk. That sounds really nice," Dean smiled and instantly relaxed.

"I'll go get a few beers and some plates. Why don't you open the pie and find something on TV?" Cas smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Dean sighed heavily and ran his hand down his smiling face. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on something uninteresting. If they were going to talk, he didn't want to be distracted. He opened the pie just as Cas came back in and set everything on the table.

"I'll let you cut it," he said, handing Dean a knife. "I don't think I've ever cut a pie before."

Dean took the knife and widened his eyes. "What? You're kidding."

"No," Cas shook his head, "I honestly can't remember the last time I had pie."

Dean dropped his head dramatically. "Oh my God," he grumbled. "I don't think I can date you anymore."

"Ha. Very funny. Here," Cas handed him a beer. "Why do you love pie so much?"

Dean gently sliced into the pie and dished the pieces out. "I dunno. Ever since I was a kid I just loved it. My mom used to make them all the time. But after--" Dean cleared his throat and took a drink, "she died when I was little. Dad, too, a few years after."

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Castiel sat down close to Dean, pressing their thighs together and running his hand over his shoulder.

Dean shrugged. "It was forever ago. It's alright." He took another drink.

"So, it's just you and Sam?" Castiel took a bite of the pie and his eyebrows shot up. "Oh my God, this is delicious." He moaned and took another bite.

Dean chuckled and took a bite. "Yeah, just me and Sam. Our uncle--well he's not really our uncle--but he raised us. Really good guy. Cranky old bastard but he was good to us. Sam's married with a kid, Luke." He smiled wide thinking of the little guy. "He's the best."

"I have a niece, Jo. She's Anna's daughter. How old is Luke?"

 

They continued talking long into the night. Family, previous jobs, previous relationships, how Cas got into the sexy world of corsets, how Dean got into teaching. The conversation and beer kept flowing until two AM. Castiel yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"It's getting late. Or, well," Dean checked his watch, "early. Shit, it's two o'clock. Sorry, I talked your ear off."

"I don't mind at all. It was nice, just talking. I like knowing more about you." Castiel leaned over and kissed Deans cheek which he certainly did  _not_ blush at. It's just the beer or something.

"Me, too. I'm never letting you live down the fact that you had a ponytail."

"I was ten!" Castiel laughed and poked Dean in the side.

Dean gasped and clutched his side. His eyes grew wide when he saw Deans reaction.

"Hmm, seems I learned something else. Dean Winchester, are you ticklish?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"No! No, definitely not."

"Liar,"

Castiel said darkly. He pounced on Deans lap, lightly digging his fingers into Deans sides.

"Shit! No! Cas, oh God, stop!" Dean laughed and thrashed around on the couch. Grabbing hold of Cas' forearms, he twisted and lifted him in the air before pinning him down on the couch.

Castiel let out a huff and smiled up at Dean. Dean dipped his head down and ran his lips across Cas' neck before biting and flicking his tongue on the warm skin.

Play time was over.

Castiel rolled his hips up into Dean, who let out a groan into Cas' shoulder. Hands grabbed whatever they could reach as mouths trailed kissed over flushed skin.

"Upstairs. Now." Castiel growled.

The race was on. Dean had a small lead on the stairs before Cas grabbed one of his ankles and pulled him backwards. Dean stumbled and fell forward, failing to reach Cas as he passed him. Dean watched Cas sprint down the hallway and close the bedroom door behind him. Dean stopped running. He tiptoed down the hall, knowing Cas was inside expecting him to come in any second. He reached the door and pressed his back against the wall next to it, craning his ear towards the door.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Dean?" Cas called.

Dean bit his lip to stop from chuckling.

He heard footsteps coming closer.

The door handle turned and the door cracked open.

Castiel popped his head out.

_Gotcha_

Dean turned and lunged at Castiel who yelped. Dean scooped him up by his waist and sling him over his shoulder, smacking his ass as he made his way towards the bed. He tossed Castiel on the bed and climbed over him, immediately grinding down on him.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas moaned as he bucked up into him.

Dean reached between them and rubbed Castiels cock through his pants. He lowered his head into Cas shoulder and groaned.

"Cas, I want you to fuck me," Dean growled.

Castiel pressed his head against the mattress and sighed. "Thank  _GOD_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening.  
> Last chapter!

Cas worshiped Dean's body. Every inch of it. His swollen lips grazed across the flesh and muscle of Dean's chest, relishing in the gasp when he bit down on his nipples. Lazy, wet kisses trailed over his ribs and stomach. Cas loved the sounds Dean made when he dragged his mouth over his hip bones, biting down just hard enough to cause a little pain.

Dean's breath was coming out in huffs. Seeing this man -this sexy, dominant, fucking God of a man- slaving over his body was unreal. His pink tongue making sinful licks over the head of his cock, his fucked up hair falling in his eyes, the  _sounds_ he made while taking his cock deep in his throat, fingers touching places Dean didn't even know he wanted touched. He was being eaten alive and he loved every second of it.

"You gonna get undressed? Kinda unf-ahh!-air that I'm the only n-naked one here," Dean stuttered.

Cas wasn't paying any attention. He had Dean's cock shoved down his throat while he slipped a finger inside him, pumping it slowly.

"Cas, seriously, come on. I want--"

Cas twirled his tongue and slid Dean out of his mouth and began stroking him slowly with his own spit. "What  _do_ you want, baby?"

Dean sat up and grabbed Cas by his tie, pulling him him in roughly. "Want you to fuck me already!"

Their mouth meshed together in a sloppy, unforgiving kiss. Cas is the one who breaks it, reaching his hand behind himself. Dean hears the ties of the waistcoat being pulled. "Help me?" he asks innocently, turning his back to Dean.

Grasping the ties, Dean loosens them as quickly as he can. His fingers are shaking and it's taking longer than he wants. In a few swift jerks, the ties are loosened as Cas pulls off his tie. The rest of his clothes follow soon until they are pressed together, grinding on each other. Dean is leaking over Cas' stomach, Cas is sucking Dean's ear lobe while whispering filthy things.

"Gonna fuck you so hard."

"Bet you can't wait for my

Big.

Thick.

Cock.

Can you, baby?"

"You're fucking begging for it, aren't you?"

Dean is a whimpering fucking mess. "Jesus fuck, Cas, just get  _in me_." Dean begged.

Cas reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle, immediately popping it open and pouring it over his hand. Without hesitation, he slipped a finger between Dean's thighs and starting pushing and rubbing around his hole.

"Je-eesus fucking hell, Cas. So good," Dean mumbled. "Need...more."

Cas smirked and pushed a finger in deep. Dean bucked off the mattress, desperate to feel more. Not one to leave his man wanting, Cas added another finger while he slowly pumped Dean's cock.

"One...one more. Please, baby," Dean moaned. He fingers dug into the sheets when Cas pulled out and shoved three fingers deep inside, pumping them roughly.

"I can't take this anymore. Please, fuck, tell me you're ready?" Cas asked breathlessly.

Dean nodded and sat up, pulling Cas down on top of him. Their bodies slick with sweat, sliding across each other. Cas gripped his aching cock and rubbed it over Deans cock, balls, and then slipped down between his thighs. Dean moaned and gripped the back of Cas' neck roughly. Looking into his eyes, Dean growled. "Fuck me."

With one quick thrust, Cas pushed into him. The burning sensation, the fullness, the fucking sensation of a cock finally fucking him was almost too much. Dean let out a God's honest whimper which quickly turned into a panting groan.

"Fucking hell. Yes, fuck me, Cas. F-fuck me!" Dean chanted.

Cas pulled back and slammed into him. Over and over and over and over. Dean couldn't remember his own name at this point. All he knew was that he never wanted this feeling to end. He wanted to be fucked for the rest of his life by this tattooed God that was inside him.

"Wanna ride you," Dean muttered, gripping Cas' hips til his knuckles where white.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, then?" Cas growled, pounding into him three more times before pulling out and laying on his back.

Dean threw his leg over Cas' waist and reached behind himself, gripping Cas' cock hard. He lined himself up and slowly pushed down. Inch by agonizing inch, moaning like a whore the entire time. When he was finally full, Cas gripped Dean's hips and set the pace, fucking up into him. Dean fucked himself on Cas thick cock, rolling Cas' nipples between his fingers, bending down every down and then to suck on them and run his tongue over the hard nubs.

"Shit, Cas, touch me. I'm wanna cum," Dean huffed.

Cas took Dean's leaking cock in his hand and pumped him hard, squeezing the tip and slicking his pre cum down over the shaft. "Like that, baby? You like riding my fucking cock? Splitting you open, fucking you deep. Bet you can come just from me can't you?" He let go of Dean's cock which made Dean groan. "Come on, baby, fuck yourself on me. Get off on me." Cas demanded.

Dean threw his head back and forced himself down  _hard_ until he was crying Cas' name. He came over Cas stomach and chest with a sob.

"Oh, God,  _yes yes yes_." Cas chanted. A few more deep thrusts and Cas was coming in Deans ass. Thick, hot, wet. It felt fucking amazing. Dean could die right now and he wouldn't even care. He felt so good. So satisfied. So full.

He collapsed next to Cas and wrapped himself around him. Breathing heavily they both chuckled into the now silent room.

"That was fucking  _fun_ ," Cas huffed.

"Fuck, yeah," Dean mumbled. "Gonna keep you."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's sweaty forehead. "You better."

 

 


End file.
